irrasistable
by kissofdeath727
Summary: will maka be able to calm herself when she finds out her new bosses secret
1. Chapter 1 stirring

**Chapter 1 - Stirring **

Many long, sad years had passed, but Maka's hope still burned inside her. There was no sign of movement, no sign of life, but Maka didn't lose faith. She wished for the day her mother would wake up from her coma and look at her with happiness that the nightmare was finally over. Maka hoped that one day she would walk into the hospital to receive the good news that her mother had made it through.

She wished to see her mother's smile and to hear her mother's laughter once more. She wished to see her mother walking and gossiping like the way she always did. She wished her mother would hurry up and wake up so they can continue on living together. Maka missed her so much. She missed everything about her and she regretted not telling her how much she loved her before the accident.

It was okay, though. Her mother was going to make it through. Her mother was going to live. Maka was sure of it. Her mother wasn't the type of person to give up so easily. She had already been fighting for her life for so many years. She had been in coma for so many years and Maka stilled lived with the chance that she would wake up one day. That's why she didn't disconnect her from the machines that helped her breath. That's why she kept paying the expensive hospital bills that were leaving her broke. That's why she visited her every day, mostly in the mornings, to indirectly give her strength and show her that she wasn't alone. Maka was still there for her and no matter what happened she would always be there.

If only she had stopped her from driving that day. If only she had told her to stay a bit longer. If only she had told her to stay the night. Nothing would have happened. She wouldn't be in that situation. She would be alive, she would be breathing, she would be happy. But, no. She had to drive out late Saturday night, when youngsters are drunk and crazy. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't suppose to get hit by a car, but those crazy drunk teenagers crashed into her and almost killed her. Those bastards didn't stop in the red light like the were suppose to. They never saw her mother's small car. They never saw the damage that they were going to cause. They ended up with a couple of scratches while her mother was sentenced to many years of coma.

That had happened so many years ago, but the feeling, the pain, the despair was still vivid in Maka's heart. She still remembered how she started crying like if it was the end of the world. She remembered how she had run to the hospital to see her mother's face covered in blood, pieces of glass pierced all over her body, and bruises patched in every part of her skin. It was horrifying to see her that way. It was painful to see her mother, her beautiful cheery mother fallen into deep sleep.

Then, she didn't wake up. No matter how many times she called her, her mother wouldn't respond. Her mother wouldn't open her eyes to look at her. That's when it began. That's when Maka's long years of waiting began. As the years rolled by, doctors kept insisting to disconnect the life support, but Maka didn't give in. She couldn't let her mother die that way. Even if the machines were keeping her alive, Maka didn't want to disconnect her. She believed in the day her mother would start breathing on her own and open her eyes without the help of anything.

Maka didn't have anyone, but her mother. She was the only one Maka could really count on and the one she could really trust. Her father didn't exist to her. He was never around. He never bothered to pay her mother a visit. He was always drowned in his drinking habits, flirting around with every woman he came across. It was disgraceful and shameful for her to have a father like him. He couldn't even realize all the pain she was going through. Her father couldn't stop to think that his actions were really hurting her. Ever since her mother had entered the hospital, Maka had only seen her father a couple of times in the past few years.

Sniffing and wiping away some of her tears, Maka walked out the hospital building, ready to go work. It wasn't far from the hospital and it only took her a couple of minutes by foot. That's why she was able to visit her mother every morning before work. She would brush her hair and talk to her. She would tell her what was going on in her personal and love life. She would stare at her anxiously, hoping she would answer back.

With a sigh, Maka looked up at the building where she worked at. It was beautiful and Maka was proud to say that she was an employee of the Evans Company, a part of the Financial Department. She, along with many other people, were in charge of controlling the expenditures. They had to make sure the company didn't go bankrupt since the President was known to make some very rash decisions. It was pretty boring at times, but since the pay was good, Maka endured her many days of boredom. She needed all the money she could get in order to pay for her mother's hospital bills.

After identifying herself herself at the entrance, Maka walked inside the building and headed toward the elevator. She secretly got herself ready for another day, but for some reason, she was out of energy. She barely had the strength to walk and to push the elevator button. Letting out another sigh, Maka waited for the elevator door to open before pulling out her cellphone. She stepped inside and pushed the button that would take her to the fourth floor.

Maka turned on her cellphone and was surprised to see a swarm of texts from her boyfriend, Kid. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks and Maka was already starting to regret her decision. She did like him. He was nice, sweet and considerate. He was extremely smart and he was almost complete with his first year of medical school. He was striving to be a doctor, a Forensic Pathologist to be exact. They had many things in common like their love for books. They could go on forever discussing their favorite books and Maka really enjoyed herself when she was with him. Even so, Maka couldn't get herself to love him.

When Maka finally arrived to her destined floor, she stepped into the hallway and was immediately greeted by her co-worker Tsubaki. Unlike other days though, she wasn't smiling and she seemed a bit too serious for her nature. Maka forced a smile on her face along with a small wave. "Hello, Tsubaki."

"Maka. I'm so glad you're finally here." Tsubaki told her as she pulled her over by her reception desk. She was in charge of receiving and making phone calls for the Financial Department, in other words a secretary. Then, for some reason, Tsubaki started whispering to her. "Maka, Mr. Buttataki wants to see you in his office. He told me to tell you that's it's urgent."

"What? Are you serious?" Maka asked her with disbelief. Joe Buttatki was the head of the entire Finance Department and no one could make decision without consulting him. He was the one that glued everything that had to do with money together. Without him, the Evans Company wouldn't be able to function properly. "Did he say what he wanted? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office." Tsubaki told her again, fixing her wired headset in her ears. She grabbed Maka's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You should go Maka before he comes looking for you. It must be something important."

Maka patted her hand and tried to calm her down even though she could feel a tight knot forming in her own throat. Ever since she started working in the Finance Department, Maka had never been called in by her boss. The only times Mr. Buttataki calls in people is either to tell them that they're fired or that they're being transferred somewhere else. Maka hoped that didn't apply to her. "Alright, then. I'll go."

Now, Maka could feel her legs quivering as she walked down the long narrow hallways of her department. Each door she passed, Maka could feel her heart pounding loudly as she wondered what could possibly be wrong. She read the labels on the doors carefully until she finally came to the room she looking for. She stopped in front of the door that had Joe Buttataki's name engraved on it. Taking in a deep breath, Maka nervously knocked on the door and waited for a response.

When she heard someone telling her to come in, Maka's trembling hand opened the door. She stepped inside the surprisely big office and found Joe Buttataki sitting in his chair in front of his computer. He was rapidly typing something and didn't look up at her until he was finished. "Ah, Maka Albarn. Glad to you here. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Sir." Maka replied even though she wasn't doing fine at all. She felt more discouraged than ever and her mother's state of health made her feel worse. There wasn't a day Maka truly smiled with sincerity. The only reason depression hadn't taken over her body was because she had something rare called hope. "Is something wrong, Mr. Buttataki? Why was I called?"

His brief smile was quickly washed away as he told her to sit down in one of the chairs across from him. Maka did what she was told and watched him pull out some papers from his drawer. He examined them carefully, every now and then, he would look up at her. "Maka Albarn, age 23, bachelor's degree in accounting and economics, been working here for a year or so." He kept looking at the papers and Maka figured that they were her documents. "You haven't committed any major errors and I don't have a single complaint from you. Your work always gets done and you haven't had a single day off except on holidays. Quite impressive."

Maka wished he would just get straight to the point. If he was going to fire her, then he should just tell her and get it over with. Joe Buttataki kept looking at her papers before placing them in a manilla folder. "Well, Maka, the reason I called you in here is to tell you that you're getting a promotion."

"A promotion?" Maka repeated with some awe as she took the folder from Joe Buttatki's hands. She wasn't getting fired; she was getting transferred to another department. She should have figured as much.

"That's right, Maka. You're getting a promotion." Mr. Buttataki told her with some more enthusiasm as he leaned back in his wheely chair. He smiled at her before standing up and walking over to the window. This is when Maka took the chance to look around. His office was really big, probably the size of her small one room apartment. "Out of everyone that works in this company, you were chosen, because of your excellent work, to become the personal assistant of Soul Evans, son of the President of the Evan's Company."

Maka almost choked on her own saliva as she tried her best to hold in her cough. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Standing up anxiously, Maka began to protest. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm glad I was chosen out of the many eligible workers here, but I have decline the promotion. I'm very comfortable working here in the Financial Department and I don't want to leave. I think it's better if you find someone else."

"Maka," Mr. Buttataki began as he grabbed his cup of coffee from his desk. He looked at her with concern eyes, almost shielded with pity. "Soul Evans is the Public Relations Director and he also manages this company's international connections. He has his hands quite full and his work is quite sloppy, but I'm sure you're the indicated person to assist him. With your experience, I'm sure you'll be able to help him with the financial reports and with international contracts. He's just like his father and he's always wasting more money than he really needs to. I'm surprised we haven't gone bankrupt yet."

Joe Buttataki laughed, but Maka didn't find anything humorous. She didn't want to work with the president's son. She didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to continue on working in her peaceful office, where no one disturbed her and where she isolated herself from the world. "I'm sorry, Mr. Buttataki. I don't think I'm the right one for this job."

"Oh, but you will get a raise, Maka." Mr. Buttataki told her, which caught her complete attention. She looked at him with her eyes widen, her heart pounding a bit faster. If she was able to get more money in her hands, then her mother would be able to get better medical attention. She would be able to keep her breathing longer. "This is a promotion after all. You're status of importance will increase. I just need you to accept. Please accept this offer and become Mr. Evans assistant. What do you say?"

Maka didn't exactly know what she was going to do or who Soul Evans was, but she was intrigued with the idea of getting a raise. She needed it. She needed the money to not only pay her mother's medical bills, but also to pay her own bills as well. Maybe she could even move out of her one room apartment and get a bigger complex. Maka bit her lips as she pondered what to do.

What would it be like to work with a person she didn't even know? What would it be like to assist the son of the President? Maka had heard of him before and he was known to have a temper, but other than that, Maka knew nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Maka curled her hands into fists as she closed her eyes. Did it even matter? What was the worst that could happen? She would just have to learn to work with him because she needed the money.

"Mr. Buttataki," Maka said with some determination in her voice. "I accept. I accept to become the assistant of Soul Evans."

…

Humans.

They were filthy disgusting creatures that strived the Earth, doing whatever they pleased. They were creatures filled with greed, arrogance and corruption. Murdering and killing their own kind for their own selfishness. Soul hated them. He couldn't stand being near them. They annoyed him to no end and he hated the fact that he needed them to live. It damn right pisses him off to think that he depended on humans for survival.

He had been living for almost 200 years and he still couldn't learn to live with them. He still couldn't learn to coexist with them. Because of that, he was forced by the clan to work in the Evans Company, a company smacked in the middle of Death City, Nevada, a company running a chain of hotels, spas, and vacation resorts. He was forced to work there so he could learn to accept humans and learn to live among them.

That's where the problem was. Soul didn't want to live among humans, he wanted to live above them. He didn't want to lower himself and his pride just to live with him. It was obvious by a long shot that vampires were superior over humans. It was clear that vampires could take over the planet any day, but they didn't. They didn't because of the necessity to feed from them. Without humans, vampires would probably go extinct.

That's why it was decided a long time ago, during the reign of Elizabeth 1, that vampires would live among the humans in secret. It was better if humans believed they didn't exist, so they wouldn't plunge themselves into unnecessary war. It was better for vampires to live in the shadows where they would be able to catch their prey easily and off guard. Soul could understand this, but it frustrated him to know that he would always live under the rule of weak pathetic ungrateful humans.

If there was one thing Soul had learned over the years is to not trust humans. They always changed their minds and they always did what was best for them. They didn't care about anyone, but themselves. They only lived for their own survival and for money. Soul had watched them carefully over his many years of life and he came to realize that humans were disgusting backstabbing creatures. He would see them rebel against their superiors, something a vampire would never do. He saw them behead and assassinate their own rulers. He would see them go into war for their own personal gain. He would see them trying to conquer every inch of the planet, destroying nature and their surroundings. Their greed knew no limits, their selfishness had no boundaries. Soul just couldn't see the good in them.

Leaning against his chair, Soul placed his feet on top of his desk as he stared up at the ceiling. It was barely morning and he was already bored. He had a ton of work to do, but he didn't feel like looking through it. He didn't feel like doing anything. After watching the world spin for so many years, being stuck in the office was the least thing Soul wanted to do. But, no. He had to be there. The head of Evans Clan wanted him to be there, so he had no choice but to obey. He would get squashed if he didn't follow his orders.

"Soul. Mr. Soul Evans?" Soul could hear someone saying behind the door. Rolling his eyes, Soul sat up straight in his chair before hearing a light knock. Who the hell was bothering him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone in his cold dark office? He didn't have any appointments scheduled. He didn't have any meetings he had to attend to, so who the hell was bothering him? "May I come in, Sir?"

Soul had never heard that voice before. It was new to him. Letting out a sigh, Soul crossed his hands and decided to let whoever it was that was bothering him come in. He would at least have something to entertain himself with. "The door's open."

The door slowly creeped open and that's when he saw a women step inside. She was dressed way too formal for his own liking and just looking at her made Soul sick. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bun, her skirt was knee length, and her nose was holding up some nerdy looking glasses. Soul looked at her from head to toe with disgust, wondering what she could possibly want.

Never in his 200 years of living had he ever fed on such woman like her. He always made sure to pick the prettiest women available. Of course, he always made sure to erase their memories afterward. He just needed humans to feed. He didn't want them clinging on to him. "So," Soul began, staring at her with his intimidating eyes as he intertwined his fingers. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She was nervous. He could tell just by looking at her. He could also smell her blood flowing rapidly inside her. "I don't know if you know already, but I'm your new assistant, Maka Albarn. I look forward to working with you."

"You're my what?!" Soul repeated with disbelief, looking at her with anger. "Who the hell told you something stupid like that?!"

"Mr. Buttataki told me personally that I was your new assistant and that I was suppose to help you." She paused while looking around with uneasiness. She took a step back when she saw him stand up. "He just told me this today, so maybe you were not informed? I don't know, but I'm suppose to be your new assistant."

Soul didn't need an assistant. He didn't want one. He didn't want some human to hang around with him. He didn't want to waste his time with a human that would only drag him down. Without a second to spare, Soul picked up the phone to connect with Joe since he was the one that had sent her over. He didn't need an assistant and there was no way he would ever take in a human.

He thought he had made that clear. He had told the President, Joe, and everyone else that he didn't want an assistant. He could do things on his own. He didn't need anyone checking up on him. He was a vampire for goodness sake. He could do anything he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't need some human ordering him around and telling him what he should and should not do. He especially didn't want an assistant that was as ugly as she was. Even though she looked to be in her early twenties, she didn't look appetizing enough. He could barely stand to look at her.

"Yo, Joe, take this woman back. I told you already that I don't need a damn assistant. I can do fine on my own!" Soul told him without even bothering to look at the woman that was still standing there like an idiot. Why couldn't she just take a hint and leave? Couldn't she tell that she wasn't wanted? Then again, if humans weren't greedy and arrogant, they were slow and stupid. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but I don't want her here. If you don't take her back, then I'm firing her."

Without giving Joe a chance to reply back, Soul hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair. Then he looked at her again, hoping she had gotten the message clear that he didn't want her. "Go back to wherever you came from. I don't want you here. I don't need an assistant, so get out now."

She stayed quiet, but Soul could see her green eyes intensifying. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and Soul could feel a sense of confidence growing within her. "Please just give me a chance. Mr. Buttataki told me to come here, so please don't fire me. Please, let me show you that I am suitable enough to become your assistant."

"I refuse." Soul told her, ignoring her plead. Her eyes were starting to water, but Soul didn't care. The least thing he needed was a woman like her. "If you don't get out of my sight in three seconds, I swear I will have your ass fired. Get the hell out of here before I fucking force you. I'm not in the damn mood to be messing around with stupid humans like you. When I say no, I mean no. I don't want you here. I don't need you, so go back to wherever you came from. I'll pretend like I never met you."

With that, she left. She didn't say another word and she left. Soul was once again left alone in his dark isolated office with not even a crack of sunlight in sight. He hoped he never had to deal with something like that again. He hoped the President or Joe wouldn't send him another pathetic human. He hoped he hadn't finally gotten his message across. The woman he had just thrown out had been the fourth one that week. He knew he wasn't doing a good job as the Public Relations Director, but he sure as hell didn't want an assistant.

He didn't even have a secretary so why would he want an assistant? He was fine on his own. He didn't need anyone. That's how he has always lived. That's how he knew how to live. He didn't want to depend on anyone if he didn't have to. In his 200 years of life, Soul only depended on humans for blood. He didn't need them for anything else and that's the way he wanted to keep things.

It was better if he just pushed them away as far as possible.

Chapter-1 stirring


	2. Chapter 2 hide and seek turns into tag

Never in her life had she ever been so humiliated and so frighten. Even if he was the President's son, he had no right to treat her like that. He had no right to fire her when she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't deserve to be treated that way since she was only following instructions. Feeling her heart pounding loudly, Maka looked back at the door she had just come from. The rumors seemed to be true then. Soul Evans did have a mean temper.

So what was she suppose to do now? Was she suppose to go back to Mr. Buttataki and tell him what had happened? Was she suppose to tell him that Soul Evans had kicked her out of his office and didn't even listen to her? Sighing for the thousandth time that day, Maka began to walk toward the elevator as she tried her best to ignore the stares she was receiving from the people standing around. She wondered if they had heard what had happened.

That's what she got for getting her hopes up. She shouldn't have accepted the offer at all. It was better if she just stayed in the Finance Department where she was suppose to be. She would never in a million years be able to work with a bitter person like Soul Evans. Still, Maka had to admit to herself that he was handsome. Despite his oddly dark office, Maka could see his beautiful crimson eyes and his white hair. She had never seen a person with such qualities before. She had never seen such beautiful person in her entire life. However, his rude and mean personality overshadowed his looks.

She had been so excited to think that she was finally going to get raise. She didn't know how much more they were going to give her, but by simply knowing she was going to get more money intrigued her. Of course, she wasn't always like that, but how was she suppose to feel happy now? Her mother was stuck in the hospital while her father was somewhere getting drunk. She was alone in the world. She had no one she could count on. She had no shoulder to cry on.

Even though Kid was her boyfriend, Maka felt like he couldn't do much at all. He was always busy, always studying. He hardly had any time for her. Being as busy as he was, Maka didn't want to bother him with her problems. She didn't want to distract him from pursuing his dream. Unlike him, her life was pretty screwed up. She didn't want to drag him down anymore than she already was. That's why, whenever they hung out, Maka tried her best to be happy and smile even though she was completely faking it.

Stepping inside the elevator, Maka gave Soul Evans's office one last look. She would never accept to be his assistant again. She had learned her lesson. It was better if she kept away from those spoiled rich people. They always had everything they wanted. They didn't need anything and they always had the easy life. Heck, people like Soul Evans would never understand the things she was going through.

When she finally made it to the fourth floor again, Maka didn't bother to go to her office and instead walked over to the restroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was true that she wasn't the prettiest girl in world and it was miracle that she even had a boyfriend at all. The only thing she liked about herself was her eyes. Kid was always telling her how nice her eyes were.

Still, that wasn't enough for her. She was too flat chested and she had no sex appeal. Then, to make things worse, she looked way too young for her age. If she didn't tie her hair in bun and if she didn't wear glasses, she would probably still look like a teenager. She hated that. She hated the fact that she was so imperfect.

For the rest of the day, Maka went back to her daily routine. Joe Buttataki told her to in order to give Soul Evans some time to cool down. Of course, Maka had no intention of going back there. She didn't want to work under Soul Evans and she hoped from the bottom of her heart that he wouldn't take her. She didn't care about the raise anymore. She rather find a part-time job than work so close with a guy like Soul Evans. That's how scared she was. How would she not get scared when he looked like he was going to kill her? He got so angry the moment she introduced herself as his new assistant. Just what was his problem anyways?

So, Maka worked in her office the rest of the morning and went out to lunch with Tsubaki and her other co-worker, Elizabeth Thompson, also known as Liz. Maka didn't really know why they invited her everyday when she hardly talked at all. She would just sit there with them in the cafe across the street, listening to their conversations, not bothering to make a comment. They would always gossip and laugh, but Maka just couldn't get herself to join in. She would just nod and smile. Nod and smile, eating her sandwich away.

It was always like that. Nothing different ever happened and it was okay with Maka. All her life consisted of was meetings and filing papers, but it was okay. She didn't need change in her life. The only thing she wanted, the only thing needed was her mother. She lived for the day her mother would wake up again. She lived for the day her mother would come back to her senses. That was the only thing she wanted. She didn't need friends, she didn't a boyfriend, she didn't need happiness. In that moment, she just wanted her mother.

The day went on and Maka managed to make it through. Each day she completed was an accomplishment. Laying her head on top of her desk, Maka checked her watch as she let out a sigh. She had papers scattered all over her desk, but since it was time for her to go home already, Maka wasn't going to bother herself with cleaning up. She had already stayed a lot longer than she was suppose to and she could just clean up tomorrow. Letting out another sigh, Maka blinked with exhaustion before looking around her office.

Unlike Mr. Buttataki's, her office was much much smaller and much more cramped. That's why Maka tried to keep it as empty as possible. The only thing she kept inside her office was her desk, a couple of chairs and a picture frame of her mother. Then, unlike Soul Evans, Maka had the curtain of her one window open. She loved looking outside since it always helped her lift her spirits a little.

She couldn't lose hope. Whenever she looked outside and whenever she realized that the world was a beautiful place, Maka found the strength to go on. She would enjoy the rest of her days with her mother, together. Nothing would ever separate them again. She would take care of her always and no matter what, she would never leave her side. Ever since she was little, Maka was always attached to her mother. She always did what she was told and she always obeyed her because she loved her. She was always her motivation and her inspiration. Maka admired her and she always wished to be like her.

It pained her to see her mother in such a conditions. It angered her to think that everything could have been prevented and that her life, as well as her mother's, would be so different if the accident would have never occurred. For one, she would probably be able to smile with more easiness and have more friends. She wouldn't have trouble communicating and she would have more confidence in herself. She probably wouldn't lock herself away in her apartment every weekend and she would probably try harder to look good.

Grabbing her purse, Maka walked out her office before turning off the lights. Of course, she wasn't surprised to see the entire floor almost empty, just a few a few people were still about. Maka was about to head to the elevator when she heard some calling her name. She turned around to find Joe Buttataki coming in her direction.

"Ah, Maka! I'm so glad I was able to find you." He told her as he got closer to her. He seemed ready to go home as well. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't want you to go through something like that. Please forgive Mr. Evans for his temperament. I should have informed him that you were coming."

"Oh, no. It's okay. It's not your fault." Maka told him as she shook her head back and forth. She just wanted to get home and sleep. "I think it's better if things just stayed this way. I'm comfortable working here in the Finance Department and working for you."

"Okay, I understand." Mr. Buttataki told her a bit disappointed, but with a small faint smile. "Well, I guess, I'll see you here in the morning then." He said to her as he handed her a thick looking folder. "Before you go, can you do me a small favor?"

"Umm, yeah, sure. What is it?" Maka grabbed the folder from his hands and looked at it mysteriously. She didn't know why she was suddenly getting an uneasy feeling.

"Well, there are a few things that I still need to finish around here, so I was wondering if you could take this up to Soul." He told Maka, which immediately sent a chill down her spine. Didn't he know that she didn't want to see him again? She had already been humiliated enough. She didn't want to go through something like that again. "It's a copy of today's reports. Maybe he's feeling more relaxed now and he'll reconsider his earlier decision. It would be wonderful if he changes his mind and takes you in as his assistant. Don't you think?"

Maka didn't say anything since she didn't think it was a good idea at all. Either way, Maka did what she was told. Instead of going to first floor, Maka headed toward the top last floor, the same floor she had been to in the morning. Something was different, though. The air felt tense and her chest was starting to feel heavy.

It was empty. No one was around and there was no one in reception desk. Maka gulped loudly to herself as she gripped on the folder tightly. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, taking smaller and smaller steps. What was with the atmosphere? Why was it so empty? Sure it was getting late, but that wasn't an excuse to leave. Her floor was never deserted. Day and night, it was always pretty busy and people were left behind late into the night.

Well, whatever. She wasn't there for sightseeing. She had to give Soul Evans a folder and then she would be able to go home. Why had Mr. Buttataki asked her to do such a thing, though? Why did he keep insisting that she should become Soul's assistant? Soul didn't want her, so she wasn't about to beg him either.

When Maka finally reached Soul's office again, she realized that his door was slightly open. She looked at it nervously for a couple of seconds, wondering what she was suppose to do. She didn't want to be there at all. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be home. Taking a deep breath, Maka pushed the door open and stepped inside. She wasn't about to be polite to the man that had humiliated her so horribly. "Mr. Soul Evans, I brought some-"

She was stopped short, though. Her eyes widen, her heart started pounding fast, the folder slipped from her hand onto the floor. She was running out of breath as she stared at the sight before her. Her mouth went dry, her entire body suddenly stiffen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was suppose to give him some papers. She wasn't suppose to be witnessing something so horrific and frightening. Maka could feel fearful tears swelling in her eyes as she took a step back. She wanted to run, but she was too scared to even move.

He was there with a woman on top of his desk, his mouth dripping with blood. In fact, blood was everywhere. The woman, who was completely unconscious, had blood all over her clothes and all over her neck. Maka wondered if she was even alive. Maka could see them clearly. Maka could see Soul holding her tightly by the waist as he pressed her against his desk, the window letting in the moon's light.

What was he doing? What was he? Maka placed her hand over her mouth, her purse falling to the floor, when she watched Soul turning to look her way. His face showed no expression, but his eyes weren't a crimson color anymore. His eyes glowed bright red. Maka took a step back, feeling more frightened than ever. Why? Why did Joe do that to her? Did he know that Soul was some sort of monster?

"Well, look who stopped by for a visit." He told her with a smirk as he lick his lips with his tongue. He let go of the woman he had in his arms and turned to look at her. "Nice of you to drop by. Dinner is just getting started."

Maka was about to run out, but she was too slow. Soul suddenly appeared before her, slamming the door in a flash. Before she even had a chance to scream, Soul grabbed her tightly by neck, restraining her from movements. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking on the door? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell do you want now? Didn't I already tell you that I don't want you here? Why the hell did you come back?!"

"Joe told me to give you those papers!" Maka exclaimed, pointing at the papers that were on the floor. Soul didn't bother to look at them. He kept staring at her closely with his red eyes glowing brighter and brighter each second. Maka didn't know what to do. If it was a nightmare, she wished she would just wake up already. "Please, let me go! I didn't mean to bother you! Please! I promise to never bother you again! I promise I'll knock next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Soul hissed in her ear, gripping onto her neck even tighter. Maka was starting to have trouble breathing and she was afraid her neck would snap in half. What was going on? What was happening to her? "I don't know why the hell you're up here, but I don't care. You're not going to live to tell it."

"No, please! Please, don't kill me!" Maka grabbed onto his arm and tried to pulled it off her neck, but his arm wouldn't budge. He was too strong for her. Maka could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks as Soul's red eyes continued to pierce hers. His skin was so cold. Everything about him was so cold. "I promise I won't say anything! Please, don't kill me! I promise to never bother you again! Please, let me go! Please! I beg you!"

"Save your damn excuses." Soul told her with more harshness in his voice. He suddenly banged her body hard against the wall, making it harder for her to move and for her to breath. Was she really going to die? Was she going to die without seeing her mother well and alive? "I don't care. It's better if you're buried 10 meters under the ground. People like you shouldn't even be alive."

"What are you?" Maka managed to say as her vision started to get blurry. Either she had too many tears in her eyes or she was really about to hit the dust. "Is that woman over there dead?"

"That's none of your business." He replied to her with a smirk on his face. That's when Maka noticed his fangs, big large fangs that could probably easily pierce her skin. Maka tried to move away from him, but she couldn't. The more she squirmed, the tighter he held her. "If you were better looking, then I would probably be tempted to give you a taste."

He roughly took off her glasses and undid her bun. Then, with one hand, he started stripping her, unbuttoning the buttons of her white collared shirt. With her heart pounding loudly, Maka tried to push him off. "Stop it! Don't! I don't want your filthy hands touching me! Please! Just let me go! I don't want to be here! Let go of me! Now! Please! Please, Soul!"

Of course, he wasn't listening to her and Maka could feel his cold hand going up her skirt. She could feel his sharp nails clawing her thighs. Maka let out a groan, out of breath and ready to give in. "You know what, you don't look half bad. You have more appeal when you're screwed up like this. You're the best piece of crap I've ever seen. I'll even let you beg for your life a little longer."

"Stop playing around!" Maka said before she was thrown on the ground. She fell flat on her face and before she could even stand up, Soul was on top of her. He pinned her down tightly by the wrists and Maka could feel something heavy on top of her chest. What was he doing to her? "Leave me alone!"

"This is what you get for invading the territory of a vampire. You shouldn't have crossed my path." Soul told her, leaning closer to her face. "What? Did you actually think I was going to let you go after seeing me? Did you think I was going to feel sorry for you and let you go? I could easily erase your memory and make you forget everything, but that's such a pain. It's better if I just killed you now and get this over with. I don't want to see your ugly face ever again. Would anyone even notice you gone? Would anyone even care?"

Without a second warning, Soul wrapped his hand around her neck again. He began to squeeze her neck tighter and tighter by the second. Maka could feel the air being sucked right out of her. "Would anyone even care if an insignificant person like you died? All humans are insignificant. If you were to suddenly vanish, who would notice? No one would care. It would just be one less human to worry about. Don't worry, I won't shred your body to pieces and I'll make sure to clean up any blood splatter."

"Stop." Maka could barely talk. "I'll do anything...but, please. Please...don't kill me."

…

Humans.

They were filthy disgusting creatures that strived the Earth and he hated them. He hated them more than anything in the world. He had been in the middle of feeding when that woman came in, that woman who had come earlier in the day. She was the one that had come in telling him that she was his new assistant.

Now, she had discovered his secret and Soul kept cursing himself for not sensing her coming. He could have prevented it if he had been more aware of what was going on. Now, he had no choice, but to kill her. He had to get rid of her before she went telling half the world about vampires. This had never happened before. In his 200 years of life, no one had ever been able to find out his secret.

He could erase her memories, but would that be enough? Soul didn't know why Joe had sent her back to him, but he hoped, with her death, he would make it clear to Joe and to the President that he didn't want an assistant. He hoped he would make it clear that he didn't want any humans near him. "It's pointless. Just shut your trap already."

"Please, let me live." She pleaded, tears swelling in her eyes. Soul released his grip a little to let her talk, deciding to see her suffer a bit more. This was the way all humans should be. They should always beg the vampire. They should always live under the vampire. Why was he suppose to sucome to something so weak and pathetic? Why did he and his kind have to live among them? "I need to take care of my mother. If I die, who's going to take care of her? Who's going to be there to support her?"

"I could care less." Soul told her before he looked down at her bare chest. He could smell it. He could smell her blood swarming under her skin. Why? Why was he so tempted to take a bite? Why didn't he just kill her already? Why was he even listening to her? "You shouldn't have stuck your nose around here in the first place."

"Please, Mr. Evans!" She continued to plead him as she turned away from his face. She wouldn't stop crying and it was really getting on his last nerves. "I'll do anything! Just let me live! I need to take care of my mother! She needs me! Please! Just let me go already!"

"Why should I?!" Soul suddenly yelled at her, grabbing her waist, his hand threatening to touch her in between the legs. "Who are you tell me what to do?! Huh?! Bitch, I'll kill you right now if I want to!"

Then, out of nowhere, she scratched him across the face with her nails, catching him completely off guard. In that brief moment, she managed to push him off and quickly run out the door. Soul watched her, letting the scratches on his face heal. That dumbass. Did she actually think she could outrun a vampire? If she did, then she was an idiot. Soul stood up from the floor calmly, getting ready to play hide and seek with her. She was going to regret ever coming across him. She was going to regret interrupting him in the middle of his dinner.

Soul began to walk out the door where he spotted her anxiously pushing the elevator button. She kept looking back at him and every time she saw him getting closer, she would start to bang on the doors. It was quite amusing seeing her like that. It just made everything much more interesting. He could hear her yelling with fear, he could see her entire body quivering, he could tell she was terrified of him. That's the way he liked it.

Undoing his tie, Soul licked his lips to place more fear in her. "That's right." He whispered to her even though she probably couldn't hear him. "Run. Run like the coward you are."

Pretty soon, she gave up on the elevator and she started running toward the stairs. Soul smirked to himself as he started to follow her. His game of hide and seek was about to turn into a long game of tag and he was going to be kind enough to give her a head start. Of course, he would catch her in the end and he would give her the death she deserved.

"Ready or not, here I come."


End file.
